The present invention relates to a TV/radio converter using a common power supply, particularly to a converter which can convert and drive a TV and a Radio by driving a MICOM through a stand-by power supply for a drive stage of a remote controller (remocon).
In the past separated power supplies have been used for driving a TV and a radio, but caused a problem because, the composition of circuit was complicated and the cost of a product is raised; also the user requires a high-grade product.